


what you deserve

by hamillover4life



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, F/M, M/M, Murder, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14063487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/pseuds/hamillover4life
Summary: john has had the last straw, so he turns in to a dick.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamillover4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamillover4life/gifts).



“Oh look who is home!” john said sarcastically

“O-oh hello john you scared me.”

“What were you doing out all night?” alex looked at him confused

“I was at the office, you should this by now.” alex laughed a little

“So you think this is funny?” 

“what is funny? That fact the you were surprised that i didn’t come home at night, i do this all the time.” alex was about to walk to the bed room but john grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, “ow! John be careful that hurt.”

“No no, you know what hurts? The fact that almost every night you are out sleeping with people!” alex froze, 

“What?!” alex looked really confused

“You heard me.” john said coldly

“John i would never cheat on you i love you to much, how could you ever think i would do that?” 

“Maybe because you are never here, maybe because you always come home with a little smirk on your face-”

“John i can’t believe that-” john threw him to the ground violently, he screamed a little, alex hit the floor with a thud. Alex’s phone started ringing a few seconds later, its was from eliza.

“Don’t answer it!” 

“B-but!” john punched alex in the face hitting his eye

“I SAID DON'T ANSWER IT!! Alex put his phone down

“I'm not finished maybe it's because we never have sex anymore, maybe it's because of your background.” alex looked even more confused

“My background?” 

“Ya, you are just like your mother. YOU ARE A GOOD FOR NOTHING BASTARD WHORE! Just like you mother.” alex had tears running down his face

“J-john what are you t-talking about?”

“SHUT UP!” he kicked alex’s side he screamed “SHUT UP YOU SLUT! Get in the bedroom.”

“W-wha-”

“GET IN THERE NOW!” alex go up and ran in there, “lay down” he obliged, “no, i'm going to show you what being a slut will get you.” those words make alex shiver. John got on top of alex straddling him, he leaned down and started kissing alex’s neck

“John p-please stop.”

“No, you want to be a whore like your mother then you are going to be treated like one.” alex tried to push john off of him, but john took out his pocket knife and held it to his neck alex stopped moving. John took off all of alex’s clothing and got up. “You are going to stay still or i will hurt you more.” alex nodded john walked to the closet and took out rope. He walked back to alex he tied up each of his limbs to the bed posts. He walked to the dresser, and took out a shirt and tied it around alex’s mouth and another one around his eyes. “Now your going to be a good boy.” then john started kissing alex’s torso, rubbing his hands up and down his body, eventually adding his nails moving to the knife, slightly dragging it over his soft flesh causing it to bleed. Alex screamed under the gag, john stood up. “Tsk tsk, i said to be good.” he wrapped his hands around his neck, pressing harder and hard till alex was turning blue. He let go alex too a large breath, “now i'm going to give you one more try.” now john took off his pants and underwear, he lined himself up with alex’s butt hole and shoved his dick roughly in with no lube at all. Alex tried not to but he screamed, john laughed, “i’ll let that one slide, no one can hear you. And i'm starting to like it.” john started thrusting himself in and out of him, fast and hard. Alex screamed and screamed, but john kept going. Punching and hitting him over and over again, after an hour of this one stopped. He pulled out of alex leaving his butt hole bloody and raw and alex sobbed and struggling against the rope bloodying his wrists and ankles. Along with is whole body covered in cuts and bruises, John decided to walk to the kitchen without untying him. He looked at his phone, 

**laf-Hey! Do you and alex want to come out to the bar tonight?!**

**Me-we would love to, but alex is not feeling well so it will just be me. :’(**

**Laf-well herc and I shall come over and comfort him!**

**me- i am afraid alex does not want to infect you too so he refuses to let you in sorry :(**

**Laf- if he insists then okay, to the bar we go!**

**Me- i will be there at 6:30**

**Laf- see you then give me best wishes to alex!**

**Me- of course**

John put his phone down and walked into the bedroom. Alex was still trying to get out of the restraints and sobbing, john looked at his watch. 5:45 “i still got time, alex you ready for round two!” alex screamed again, and john went to work. 


	2. Chapter 2

“JOHN! YOU MADE IT!” herc yelled, 

“Ya! Alex is very sorry he couldn’t make it.”

“It's a shame but i understand, now let's get some drinks in ya!” laf said excitedly


	3. Chapter 3

John woke up on laf’s couch the next day,

“Hey john, you should head home to alex.” 

“I guess your right laf.” 

“See ya soon.”

“See ya tomorrow.” 

When he walked into the house there was silence but it smelled like blood. Then he remembered he left alex tied up. He walked up to the bedroom to see alex still crying, he slowly walked up to alex and placed a hand on alex’s bruise and pressed down hard. Alex scream, “this is the life you choose you slut, now i am ready to regain all the sex that has been missed over the past couple months.” he went at sex again, then again then again. Hel eft alex there, now he has been there for about 27 hours. He finally let aex go, but he just curled in on himself and cried.

“Oh stop it you whore, now come here so i can fix your wounds.” alex limped closer to him, john was a nurse so he knew what he was doing. He finished and john kissed alex’s forehead, “baby you know i do this because you deserve it right?” alex did nothing, jon pressed on a bruise and yelped in pain.

“Yes yes i understand im sorry ill be good i'll be good!” john smiled and kissed alex again,

“Good boy” he gave the bruise on more hard squeeze and let go. “Now you are not to go out at all for the next two week, you are sick with the flu  and is you tell anyone,” he leaned in close to alex “i will kill you, Understood?” alex sobbed, “i said understood!” 

“Y-yes.”

“Yes sir!”

“Y-yes s-sir.” john smiled

“I'm going to work, you will be here when i get home ready to be obedient and do whatever is say? Because i have a feeling the i will be very horny and violent tonight.”

“Y-yes s-sir.”

“Good.” he left the house to leave alex crying on the floor. He had to get out of there but where would he go, john would just say he got in a fight at the bar. And everyone trusted john more than him. Is this his knew life, was john going to be this way forever? How is he going to survive? All he had to do was wait for this to be over, be good and everything will be alright. 


	4. Chapter 4

Three weeks has past, his old wounds have been healed but to be replaced but bruised and cuts from knifes. But john was more careful, the hit and cut him in places that could be hidden by clothing. 

“You ready to go out you slut?” 

“Y-yes sir.” he pulled alex into a hug and whispered in his ear.

“No i am trusting you here, i think you can make me proud. If you do and everything goes well we can have some sex.” alex tensed. “Sex that will be fun for you.” alex relaxed a little but not a lot afraid he would be stuck any moment. “You like that, well it won’t happen if you are bad, make out friends worried or concerned. You will be punished badly, and if they find out. Murdered. And you know i do this because i love you and you deserve it. So be happy, smile, joke around and be the little slut you once were. Okay?”

“Y-yes sir.”

“And get rid of that stupid stutter.”

They arrived at the party, alex acted like nothing was wrong and everyone believed him. When they got home john was please,

“You were very good tonight baby girl. You know what that means, you get a reward.” alex smiled, he pulled alex into the bedroom gently. Laid him on the bed, they started kissing and making out. John slowly moved down alex’s torso and down to his pants. John undid alex’s belt, then his pants and his underwear. He slid his ick into his mouth nad started moving his head up and down. Sucking and swallowing, alex was moaning quielty 

“You like that baby girl.”

“Yes sir….” 

“Yes john.”

“Yes johnnnnnn” john went back to work on alex’s dick, soon he finished, alex whined that he didn’t get it cim.

“Oh just you wait baby girl your in for a would of pleasure.” john undid his out , pants, took out lube and lathered it on. He climbed on bed with alex and layed on top of him, took alex’s legs and wrapped them around his neck. “You ready baby girl?”

“Yes john yes.” john slowly slid his dixk into alex, alex sighed in pleasure. Then john started thrusting back and forth slowly, getting faster and faster. And was getting louder in his moans, “john..ah..fuck...faster...harder….”

“Oh hush baby girl, so needy.” john laughed, he took out something from his pocket. A cockring, he slid it over alex’s dick and turned it on. Alex smiled, john started thrusting harder but not rough. Alex cummed and john slowly licked it up off of alex’s chest. Slowly coming to alex’s lips there kissed, john was starting to pull himself out of alex when alex whispered. 

“You can finish.” 

“Thank you baby girl.” john soon finished, they laid next to each other in the bed. John put his arm around him and alex curled up on john. Alex smiled, it was like it was a few weeks ago, when john didn’t abuse alex. But he didn’t it because he loved his and alex understood, he was bad and needed to be punished. But it would soon be over and john would be angry at him again but for now he could savor this moment. 


	5. Chapter 5

When he woke up john was no longer in the bed, he got up and walked into the kitchen. John was sitting at the table looking irritated,

“Morning john.”

“Morning slut.”

“W-what?” john got up and walked towards alex holding alex’s phone.

“Care to explain what i found on your phone?”

“What did you find?”

“Oh just jefferson calling you and texting you over and over again asking where you are!”

“W-we had a presentation the other day nad i wasn’t there, he has been giving me hell about it since then.”

“Sure that's the reason you slut!”

“SIR!”

“S-sir-” john slapped alex across the face

“What was i thinking, i thought you were going to change i was going to stop punishing you! But i was wrong! Even after all of the YOU ARE STILL A SLUT LIKE YOUR MOTHER! No wonder your father left, he didn’t want to deal with two whores in the family! You are worthless, pathetic and a bastard! You are such a burden your mother brother and cousin died just to get away! You are lucky i love you because no one else ever will! YOU ARE NOTHING! NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU! YOU STUPID BASTARD WHORE WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT THAT NO ONE WANTS DO EVER THINK YOU ARE ANYTHING BUT ANOTHER SLUT FOR PEOPLE TO FUCK! YOU ARE NOTHING!” john took off is metal belt. He walked to the firs that was going and placed it in front of it along with a knife he grabbed form the kitchen. “You know the drill” alex nodded, he took off of his pants and spread his legs. “It won’t be me this time you slut, it will be my good ol’ friend james reynolds.” a few minutes alter a man walked and talked to john and had his way with alex. It was worse that with john, a little more painful but worse because he didn’t know this man. Even thoguh he knew john was raping him but he knew john he was dating him. He didn't know this man, it felt like he was dirtier than when it's john. He felt like a slut for once he felt like he was cheating on john. Once he left alex was about to get up but john shoved him back down to the floor. “Take off your shirt you whore.” he did

“W-what are y-you going t-to do?”

“Well thomas seems so worried about you, i am going to give you one cut for every time he called you and one wip for ever time he texted you! And your going to count. He texted you 78 times and called you 20 times.” 

Alex sat up on his knees he felt on hit with the belt, it was very hot from the fireplace. 

“One” then another

“Two” then another

“Three” his body was slowly going numb and just hoped it would end soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

 It's been five years, alex and john got married. Alex didn’t really want to but he did anyway, who else was going to love him. Alex did love john but was afraid. They moved far away from there friends, john took alex’s phone away and didn’t let him go out. John was now the head doctor at the hospital so his friends at work would patch up alex when the beating get bad. They have gotten worse because of that. Alex would have broken bones and concussions. After the worse beating over the five years he was left with blindness in his left eyes. John got angry about alex taking his phone to call lafayette to ask for help. He cut alex’s eyes while trying to cut his cheek, but missed while alex tried to get away. His knife went from his left eyebrow over his pupil over his nose over his lips down to his chin. There is now a long scar across his face, alex hate is but john loves it. He was so nice for the next month after that once he felt bad. He has words carved into his body all over the place, _worthless, slut, whore, bastard, pathetic._ Alex is not allowed to talk besides yes sir and no sir, everyone thinks he is dead. John faked his dead with someone he stole from the hospital. He set out house on fire and threw them into the fire, and cremated the body before the could do an investigation. The live in new jersey in a large house with not alot of windows. If alex is good he gets feed is he is bad he gets beat and no food for at least a week. John’s friends come over sometime to have his way with alex, he just blocked it out. Alex is fragile and broken, he is oblivious that what john is doing it wrong anymore. 

“Im home! Did you make me dinner?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Good.” he kissed alex’s forehead “i have a nerve friend coming over later for some fun with you.”

“Ok sir.” john ate dinner, alex didn’t he was bad last week. “Go get ready.” 

“Yes sir.” he walked up stairs and changed into his slut clothing. It was nothing slutty john calls it that because he wears it when his friends come over. They are sweat pants and a old T-Shirt that the can rip off of him. John came into the room. 

“You might remember this man, james madison.” alex froze

“B-but wouldn’t he know i-im n-not dead t-then?”

“Ah ah, no taking and yes he would be he has turned to a life of crime, he won’t snitch.” alex nodded, a hour later the doorbell rang. The James madison walked in,

“Wow hamilton, you look horrible.” he hung his head. “Hey look,” he said in a whisper voice, “im here to help you get out of here.” 

“R-really?”

“Yes, i have not turned to a life of crime. I am still a police officer, but i still need to have sex with you john told me there is cameras in case you miss behave?”

“Yes that is true.”

“I don’t know if i can.”

“No, its okay i get rapped all the time by people i don’t know. It won't be any different.”

“Hamtaro-”

“Please i just want to get out of here.”

“O-okay if your s-sure.”

“I am,  _ please _ ” and james did, they had sex and he left. He made ohn dinner and john beat him for having an orgasm with james. Alex never understood why he did this but he did. Alex was left on the floor with a parallel scare right next to the old one on his face, though he did skip over the eye. Then they went to bed, in the middle of the night there was a nock on the door, john opened it and was tackled to the ground by police officers. Alex was taken to the hospital, and treated. After about four hours all of his old friend came barging into the room. It was lafayette, hercules, eliza, peggy, and angelica. They all started yelling at the same time, and wanted to cry. They couldn’t see him like this, but laf hugged alex and he screamed. Everyone stopped moving,

“Alexander please calm down.” laf was the first one to speak

“Y-yes sir.”

“W-what?” eliza asked confused

“W-what is sir?”

“Who alexander?” peggy asked

“J-john.”

“Alex he is in jail.” 

“N-no he is n-not hercules.”

“Yes alex he abused you.”

“N-no angelica, h-he treated m-me w-well.”

“Alex, you have words carved all over your body, broekn bones, rapped thousands of time and on top of it blind in one eye!” alex flinched at peggy's raised voice,

“Peggy don't yell.” eliza said

“Alex, hercules and i are in a relationship for 7 years and never once has he cause me physical pain. John was not a good person.”

“B-but who will love m-me now, n-no o-one will ever love me again.”

“Alexander that is not true.” angelica stated,

“Alex was have a question.”Alex looked up at laf, “how long has this been happening?”

“Five or six years, w-when j-john t-told you i was s-sick with the flu and-was sick f-for three w-weeks.”

“Alex, that was such a long time ago.”

“I-i know.”


	7. Chapter 7

After a year and half, john was in jail for life for many counts of rape, abuse, and faking a death, kidnapping (taking alex to new jersey without his consent) and stealing the body from the hospital. He divorced john, Alex is now dating eliza, she treats him well, he treats her well. But alex still lived in fear, of talking back to people. Afraid to voice his opinion, he is a big push over also. And he is very very very self conscious off his scars. Especially the ones that say words, he rarely takes his clothing off in front of people, even eliza who live together. Doesn’t go swimming, wear shorts or T-Shirts. he is somewhat okay with the ones on his face, but doesn’t like people staring. But he is getting better,

“Hey alex, do you want to go to let's party tonight?”

“U-um…..i-if you want t-to.”

“Alex was don’t need to go if you don’t want to, do go just to make me happy.”

“W-we can g-go.” 

“Do you want to?”

“Y-yes.” eliza smiled and kissed alex. 

“Okay then let's go!” 


	8. Chapter 8

The party was fun, he caught up with jefferson who felt really guilty about causing him pain with all the texting and call. He knew about this because alex told the police.

“J-jefferson its okay i don’t blame you.” thomas misled, “i-i'm going to go find e-eliza.”

“Okay good seeing you!” alex walked up to laf,

“H-hey have you seen eliza?”

“Ya she went to the bathroom.”

“T-thanks!” 

He walked do the hallway, he decided to wait outside the bathroom and surprise her. But was pulled into a room by someone with a mask, 

“HEL-” his mouth was covered, once the man locked the door and threw him to the ground he took off his mask. It was john. “J-john?!”

“I go out baby girl!” 

“G-get a-away!”

“No no no!” 

“But yes, i see you started dating eliza.” 

“Ge-” he gaged alex, 

“No talking, is she treating you as well as i treated you? She doesn’t love you like i did, she doesn’t love you at all, only i do. Don’t you remember? Do you remember the promise i made to you?” Alex shook his head “that if you told anyone i would kill you.” alex started to panic, john was still holding him down. “I love you, see you on the other side baby girl.” He took the gag off and kissed alex, then took out a gun and aimed it at alex’s heart, alex moved and the bullet hit his ribs. The vision in his one eyes started to fade in and out, his whole body was going numb. John, he dragged alex to the living room where everyone was and threw him to the ground. 

“John?”

“ALEX!” alex couldn't tell who was talking his hearing was starting to go fuzzy. He felt his head being lifted and placed down, he say someone's head above his. He recognized who it was by there long long brown hair, it was eliza

“B-betsy”

“Shhh, shhh alex save your strength. I love you, i want you to know that. You are wonderful funny, creative and such a wonderful boyfriend. I am so sorry you had to spend six years of your life in pain and fear, i am so so so so sorry. I just love you so so so so much, i know you most likely won’t make it. But please i beg of you try.” alex coughed, up blood 

“B-betsy, i am s-so thankful f-for you. I am sorry you h-hade t-to deal w-with a train wreck like me. I-i am sorry i am going to leave you.” he took along shaky breath, “i-i love you so much, can you do me a favor?”

“Of course sweety anything.” but now everyone was surrounding alex but he didnt care

“I want t-the last t-thing i-i hear is y-you saying i love you.”

“Of course. I love you so so so so much, i with you didn’t have to go i wish we got married and had children, seven.” alex smiled

“I-i would l-love to n-name one c-child philip.”

“Well then my first child will be named philip.” 

“T-thats sweat.” he coughed up blood again “i love you elizabeth schuyler.” eliza leaned down know there are alex’s last seconds alive, and kissed him

“I love you too alexander hamilton.” alex then smiled again and closed his eyes, his chest stopped moving and his heart stopped beating. Alexander hamilton was dead.


End file.
